


She's My Girl

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Let's see how this goes, also mystery, fake realtionship trope, i like fluff, lesbian bar mystery, maybe angst though more fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic Historical Lesbian Bar Mystery just to get a Fake Relationship trope out of it~ So basically Angie's friend is in a dangerous relationship, and Angie and Peggy decide to investigate at the lesbian bar... and of course, the most appropriate way to do so is undercover, as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Seriousness of the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'm really excited about this, and I want to actually try to finish it, but I also would love some feedback. Also I apologise if any of my historical information is wrong, I tried to do some research, but who knows, I'm not amazing at research. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Peggy Carter sat hunched over her desk, a lamp dimly lighting her desk as she poured over case files, she knew she didn't have to, but she had little else to do. Angie was out as usual, still not back yet from her audition for some new radio soap. Peggy hadn't really remembered all the details. Not that she didn't care. She really hoped Angie did well, and her description of the show seemed... well, she didn't really know what it meant about the show, the showbiz jargon confused her a little, but she didn't let on. Angie had seemed so excited, Peggy hadn't the heart to tell her how little of it she understood, and besides, she didn't really want to let on how lacking she was in knowledge in that area... she didn't like to give the appearance of weakness in any area to anyone really. She never liked to admit how competitive she was. 

Unless in was a competition. In which case she always boasted that she was more competitive than any other. This mostly occurred when she'd been drinking a little more than necessary. Something which really hadn't occurred for a while... at least not often. Not since the war... and the Howling Commandos... well... not since... Steve. She hated to think it. She usually put it out of her mind. Ever since... the unthinkable... well, nobody had been the same. Especially not her, and she could hardly let on half the grief what with all the S.S.R. agents treating her like all sort of things, none of them what she wanted to be treated as; a person. But that was to be expected. She knew that. She just had to get on with it, do her best, work hard. Living with Angie now, just the two of them... it was like a dream come true. It was such a comfort. The Griffith had been nice, just women, and Mrs Fry keeping them safe, but living with Angie was... different. 

They could do anything. She could come home at any hour she pleased, and Angie wouldn't yell, they wouldn't have to keep secrets. She could go undercover, and she'd have Angie to help her with the make up... give her tips on what looked realistic in costumes and everything. Jarvis could come and go as he pleased... and he always called so he rarely surprised her, or did awkward things like trying to climb drain pipes... and failing... leaving her with the first aid work. Now he could just come to the front in his automobile. Clean and simple, and safe and easy. It was something she'd never really had before. Her life before the war... it had been different. There had been secrets, there had been disagreements... but after the war... to have all this respect, and power, and ability to change things... and then to be the lunch lady... she'd had worse times; living on beans, smelling like god knows what, sleeping on the dirt floor, seeing men die. But the thrill had gone out of life, and everything had become different. 

Now with Angie... she could enjoy something she never thought she'd have. A safe, relaxing house. A place to live with her friend. With a woman. Not like... with Colleen. This was safer and more sturdy, Angie was just a room over... and she had telephones and resources, and nobody questioned her in this house. It was so... nice. She almost felt like it was a trick or a dream or something. As if she might wake up and it would be all gone... or someone was really tracing her, or something. She felt as if she ought to be wary. She wasn't supposed to relax. She wasn't allowed to relax. Why should she be? What had she done? What did she deserve? She felt so strange... so cautious... worried that she should always be alert. That was why she worked so much here. Even when she didn't have to. Now that she was on a break with the S.S.R. she felt even more lost as to what to do with herself. And more certain that she should be working more. 

Whenever Angie made her special treats... pancakes... eggs and bacon... she shovelled in the mouthfuls with some guilt and apprehension. She shouldn't be enjoying this. Angie should be relaxing. Sweet, innocent Angie. She should be the one being served breakfast foods or rich, Italian dinners. Not Peggy. That was why Peggy kept working, and staying up late. Barely sleeping, barely resting... when she wasn't pouring over new case files (which she may or may not have secretly taken before she'd been put on a break) she was looking over the old ones... or looking at code. Every night when she fell into bed she was exhausted. She'd often wake up in her day clothes, or at her desk. Angie was always berating her for not sleeping properly. It was rather sweet, and secretly Peggy rather liked it. Being worried over. She felt that maybe if she were constantly tired, and achieveing things and working hard... maybe... just maybe, she was allowed to enjoy a little doting... a little rest, and time with Angie.

Peggy worked herself to the bone by herself, or she'd work as hard as she could for whoever else wanted it. She'd help Howard with some leads, and solve an S.S.R. case and leave the resolutions on the other agents' desks so they didn't suspect her. She knew those brutes would probably take the credit, especially if she picked them right. And when Peggy had some spare time... wanted a break from the usual stuff... didn't know what to do... she did brain exercises, reviewed her codes... did physical exercise too. To protect Angie of course. Even in a big place like that, Stark security and all, she still wanted to know she could protect Angie. The only time she stopped all this was when Angie wanted her too. It was so nice... too... she didn't know if she deserved it herself, but Angie deserved whatever she wanted, and Peggy figured if she talked to her, Angie must want her attention. She would drop anything just for Angie, not just because she could. She'd dropped some of the biggest leads she'd found just to listen to Angie... audition practise, complaining, asking for advice about things, showing her a new dance routine, singing, wanting some company while she cooked, help with carrying things. Angie stopped time for Peggy. She felt like time was irrelevant, she would do anything for Angie, because Angie deserved it. Besides, she didn't even have a job to do at the moment, she felt that she would work around Angie. Angie was the small bit of joy in her life, and she would take any of it that she could get.

So when Peggy heard Angie come in she shot up. Her eyelids had been drooping, but at the sound of Angie at the door she felt a bit of energy. She pushed her papers away a little and hurriedly changed into a dressing gown, shoving her discarded clothes she ran to the door (her current training allowed her to run without being very out of breath).  
“Hi Angie, how was work?” she felt a little guilty, even though she knew she was allowed to work, Angie's disapproval made it feel like she had to keep it a secret.   
“Oh Peggy, not again!” she sighed. “You know I... You know you can't do this, and don't you think I can't tell! Some Agent you are. Look, I'll make you a warm drink and come into the kitchen and I'll put you right to bed. Okay?” It was the same thing almost every night. That was usually the worst part.  
“Sorry Angie, I got busy...” Peggy tried to calm her down.  
“English, you're always busy these days! You oughta be more careful! Come into the kitchen now and I'll make you somethin', and we can talk a little,” Peggy relaxed a little as Angie resigned herself to mild frustration as she boiled some water, prepared to start sharing her gossip, “You'll never guess who I saw tonight!”  
“I suppose you'll have to tell me then,” Peggy replied.

“Ya damn right I will! And you'd better stay put and rest, okay?” Angie told her, Peggy nodded obediently and she continued, “You know Elaine right?”  
“From... the Griffith?”  
“Yes, exactly, well ain't this somethin'? I met her today, at work. I didn't even know she was gonna be there, and she didn't even know I was gonna be there. But she was real happy, real sweet on this... uh... this new someone,” Angie paused nervously,  
“So?”  
“Someone who was uh...” Angie heart beat more quickly, she could hear some shakiness in her voice. She had just been excited about meeting up with an old friend, but now she realised she'd gotten carried aw searched Peggy's face for some clue. As if she could determine her future reaction just by examining it. It was useless.  
“Yes?”  
“A woman...” Angie replied, biting her lip. She was sure her voice had given her away. English liked her, even if she didn't know it yet, but they'd never really talked about this sort of thing. She wanted to look away but found herself staring at Peggy, waiting for the verdict.   
“So...?” Peggy seemed quite nochalant actually, she did blush a little, and Angie wondered what that meant... whether it was a good sign or a bad sign. But she did her best to stop running the possibilities and rushed on.

“So, ya see, Elaine, she was real nice to me back at the Griffith, 'coz I knew about her havin'... uh... them relations sometimes... ya know... and 'course I was real nice and didn't rat on her or nothin', and now she's real happy with this girl and she don't know who to tell, so I said, it's all right, tell me. So she did. She told me she found this real nice girl, and she'd been wantin' to tell everyone, but o' course, you can't just say it to anyone, I mean 'cept at them bars, but she says she was so excited and she didn't know many people there, and wanted some relationship advice, but she's real stuck on her.” Angie stopped there, she felt a little flushed and quickly checked to see Peggy's reaction, she wondered what Peggy thought of her... talking about those bars. But Peggy didn't say anything... or give her any strange looks, and after a couple of seconds said, “Go on.”  
“Right. Yeah. Well, anyhow, she said she was with this girl... from the Griffith right?”  
“Oh, I see...”  
“So I said tell me who it is. So she did. She said it was that one girl. The one from Iowa. Dottie.”  
Peggy gasped and cried, “Oh my God.”  
“What is it English?”

Peggy looked into Angie's eyes and said gravely, “I... she's not who she says she is Angie. She's not from Iowa at all. She's attacked several members of my... branch. I've fought her! She's dangerous... We need to do something now!”  
“Oh my God! Poor Elaine! She was so keen on her! She was so happy, and after goin' through somethin' real rough. I was so relieved for her. Oh Gosh! She said Dottie was on the run from some guy, got her shacked at up at this bar. Ya see Miss Miller... she's the one who owns it... she's keepin' her safe from any harm, an' all the girls love her, and she's been workin' there. Oh God Peggy! What do you think she wants... if she's dangerous... Do you think she actually... loves...”  
“Oh she couldn't!” Peggy replied, “Not that... I'm sure Elaine's very sweet, but I haven't seen her do anything without a motive. Peggy that bar, it's in danger.”  
“Oh my God. I never woulda though! Her! She was a bit... intense at times... naïve... but I never thought!”

“You wouldn't... she's very good.” Peggy paused for a minute and then blushed at the implications, she wasn't sure if Angie picked them up but she hastily spoke again just in case, “At cultivating identities I mean. She's very clever, and manipulative. She must have a plan!”  
“Oh Gosh! That's the thing! Elaine said she was real sweet, but she was always real curious. Talkin' to all these other girls, Elaine thought she was just a little curious about the bar an' all, never havin' been there... but now... Oh God. She wasn't sure, but now I guess we can be . She ain't gonna hurt anyone right?”  
“I'm sorry Angie, I can't say. But I should think that for the sake of her identity, for now they must be safe, as long as... Elaine, she won't let on she talked to you... right?”  
“Why's that? I don't...”  
“She might make a connection back to me... and my... uh, branch.”  
“Well we gotta do somethin' right?”  
“Yes, we must.”  
“You got any ideas?”  
“Not just as of yet... Do you suppose... I'm not certain I should inform the men at my... uh... branch, as of yet... I'm not sure how much use they'll be.”  
“Plus you're on your break.”  
“Yes... there's that too.” Peggy admitted sheepishly.

“Oh English! We gotta do somethin'! But... uh... please don't involve... well, for a business like that... people like the police... for women like them.”  
“I won't tell anyone who doesn't have to know until we have a definite plan, Angie. But I'll do all I can!” Peggy assured her. “Jarvis and Howard will help if I ask, I'm certain of that.”  
“Are you sure she's after you Pegs?” Angie replied, shifting a little closer to Peggy. “You'll be careful... won't you?”  
Peggy took Angie's hand in her own, and looked into her eyes with a great seriousness about her. “I promise Angie, I'll be very careful. I know I'll have to be. I've fought her before.”  
Angie felt a nervous lurch in her stomach at the thought. Maybe she shouldn't have told Peggy about this. Though she was sure Peggy could handle the case better than anyone else. Better for the girls at the bar especially. Angie snuggled in close to Peggy. She could smell the cigarettes and a little sweat and the soap the Peggy always used. All mixed together... it was a real Peggy smell, and it always comforted Angie. So she held her Agent tightly and whispered, “Oh English, you'd better come back safe.”  
Peggy held her tightly too. “I will.” she tried to assure her, trying to fight off exhaustion. The seriousness of the situation seemed to fade away... with Angie's warmth and...


	2. A Good Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy starts preparing the investigation...

Peggy woke up on the couch with a blanket over her. This one that Angie always used of course. She mentally cursed her, but also felt a little grateful, even though she wouldn't admit it. Not to herself even. The house seemed a little cold, although she could see some sunshine streaming in through the gap between the curtains which were still drawn (of course, Angie always left them that way when she wanted Peggy to get more sleep!). She drew the blanket more closely around her and was glad she was still wearing socks. The mangled shape that the blanket had evidently contorted itself into during her sleep (she moved a lot more in her sleep since after the war) seemed to have all the warmth, and she wondered lazily if she could pretend to just be asleep still, despite the heavy feeling of guilt in her stomach. She felt a strange sort of conflict with herself, and somehow felt that if she didn't move that much... get out of the sleepy haze... maybe she couldn't blame herself... maybe she really was half asleep... she couldn't help it... especially in this weather. She didn't know how she would get out of bed. The parts of her face not already covered by her hair were being nipped at by a cool, frosty feeling, even when she pulled the blanket up closer to her face (though to do that she had to pull up her legs a little). As she lay there for a while, her eyes shut... she tried to concentrate on... well... nothing. She tired to push the guilt out of her head... the logic, the questions... 

Instead she just focussed on her senses. She could feels the warmth on some parts of her body... the lowers points of her back and bottom and legs and feet. She could feel the tiny little parts of her body where she wasn't sure if the blanket was really there, and she couldn't feel it. Her left foot, her right lower arm, a tiny part of her thigh... little pockets of cool air that she found hard to ignore what she noticed, and now she was trying not to think to much she could feel her tongue... it feel a little dry, and she tried to swallow, and wet it again. Her mouth tasted of old cigarettes dimly, and some other unpleasant flavour which she sometimes got in the morning. She tried to swallow them, and ran her tongue along the walls of her mouth, feeling as if she were cleaning it a little. She licked her dry lips too. 

She felt a little better... but a little run down too. Maybe she deserved some sleep after all. She certainly wasn't going to feel fresh any time soon... Suddenly she heard a loud automobile of some sort rush past her house and she jumped a little. She decided to sit up... the blanket still around her. She listened closely. She couldn't hear anyone in the house... and couldn't quite tell but it seemed like... the afternoon! God, it probably was the afternoon. In front the couch on the coffee table there was a pot of tea and a teacup... She sighed as she picked it up and could feel how cold it was. She poured it into the teacup anyway, at least it might wake her up a little. She also saw a stack of pancakes. Angie was too sweet. They still tasted pretty good, even though they, too had lost their warmth. 

She sat up for a while, forcing herself to gulp down tea (she felt that maybe forcing herself to do that at least would mean she wasn't just relaxing, and therefore could sit a while longer, which she knew was ridiculous logic, but she wasn't thinking very clearly... she still felt a little tired), and slowly chewing mouthfuls of Angie's room-temperature pancakes. They rid her mouth quickly of he taste of cigarettes and morning breath. Eventually, as her thoughts gained more clarity, she realised that she still had to go to that bar! Dottie was on the loose! People were in danger! Well... at least she hadn't heard from Angie... who would be at work now... 

And then it sunk in. She knew she had time off at the moment, and she'd be filling it with secret work, and work for Howard... and as much as she could... but thinking about this case made her feel like she some work that wasn't forbidden... she wouldn't have to keep it a secret from Angie... and all her exercising should pay off... She could start thinking of a plan. She wouldn't have to actually plan out things to keep her occupied... things to keep the guilt at bay... she had something real, something now to think about. Something she was actually genuinely worried about, and for all the concern she had, she was a little relieved... and thrilled. It felt the way it should again. She just had to think of a plan, and she could start taking action, being in charge again, putting her skills to actual use, and now she'd have Angie on her side to. She did feel sorry for Elaine of course, but she would make the best of this situation... and she was excited. She was somewhat freed from her guilt for now... and it felt a little good...

But she didn't really dwell on it that much, she had to make plans. She sat on the couch; hair a mess, a little bleary eyed, face not made up, wearing yesterday's garter and knickers and socks under her old dressing gown under a thin blanket, and yet she felt better than she'd felt in a while. There was shimmer in her eyes that there hadn't been for some time... and the actual good night's sleep (well perhaps good wasn't the right word, but appropriately lengthy) couldn't have hurt. She considered the options. She would have to learn what Dottie wanted. She needed to investigate and find clues. The best thing would be to be as upfront as she could without putting anyone in danger. She wondered if she could get away with telling Miss... Miller she thought. The owner of this bar... it would be best to be cautious... she couldn't know how good she would be at keeping information to herself. Some people just weren't... she'd met them. She decided that until she knew more about her, she should keep it a secret... if she went in to question her... she wondered...

As a woman, perhaps it wouldn't alarm them, but Peggy knew this was a matter of utmost importance (but also delicacy) and that perhaps conducting an official investigation would not be the ideal way to introduce herself to Miss Miller. Especially considering the reputation that investigators in an official capacity had in relation to... well, lesbians and the like. Thinking the word with clarity shocked Peggy a little, and she flushed. She'd known women... and men... who had been that way... homosexual. There were heaps of women in the war who were honest about it, all good workers. Well, honest about it to her, and very polite when she rejected them.... Although a strange stirring in her stomach had sometimes made her wonder if her feelings toward them was different... but she'd put the thought out of her head, there'd been a war on, and she hadn't the time the worry about such matters). 

But somehow, thinking about them now... away from the war, and the excitement, and the necessity, the distractions of thinking about other things, being certain about Steve... it made Peggy a little nervous, and she hoped she wasn't being intolerant. She didn't intend to be. She'd had a great, sweet friend Joan who she'd loved dearly, a lesbian. She'd died in the war, and afterwards, many of Joan's friends who were lesbians too, were really sympathetic with Peggy and she made friends with them. But before that Joan had been a great comfort... always being kind and helpful to Peggy. She looked back now, wondering if maybe there'd been more to it than Peggy had thought. But Peggy had been as sweet to Joan as Joan had to her... they'd cared about each other. Done nice things for each other, once when Peggy was upset, Jon brought her violets, and Peggy had given Joan her rations sometimes on Joan's bad days. But then, Peggy reasoned she'd had friends like that when she was younger... girls who she'd been friends with, and it was much the same. They held hands and took walks together and... Surely those weren't... No... They couldn't have been. Those were friendships. They'd been friends. She'd had heaps of friends like that, she couldn't have been in love with all of them. That was strange... and they'd never said anything like that... or... no... 

She did her best to put it all out of her mind. Miss Miller... being cautious... investigation... the bar. She would make sure to be careful, but not too late... She decided that she would talk this over as soon as Angie got back. Angie would know about this... she... A thought struck Peggy. What if Angie was... like that too? A lesbian. She allowed her to clearly think the word. She'd kept avoiding it in her mind... It seemed like such a crude word sometimes... but she let herself think it; what if Angie was lesbian? Surely she couldn't be... she'd never seemed it. But then, Angie had barely shown interest in a man... well, except that time when she'd talked about Steve... in the newspaper. But then, she did accept Elaine. But so did Peggy, she accepted girls like that. She didn't mind. She'd really loved Joan... as a good friend. So... she didn't know why Angie would know about those bars... she tried not to think about it... but it kept bothering her... and she didn't know why. But maybe she went with Elaine she reasoned... Going to those places alone might be scary. Especially if you're younger... how long had Angie lived at the Griffith anyway? Peggy couldn't be sure... but it wasn't really relevant. What was relevant now was that they figured out what to do. Peggy finally had an exciting case, worthy of her skill set, and she could help. She was ready to help... 

Perhaps she should just go in and pretend... that she was one of them. It couldn't be that hard, and surely Miss Miller would be nicer to her that way... and if she said she hadn't known before... about being a lesbian... perhaps... she could say she'd been away with the war, and now she wanted to go to to a bar... something like that... maybe they'd be nice about it. It wasn't that she wanted to actually go there, acting that way... It was just that it seemed like the most logical course of action. Angie would probably agree... surely. She could probably get Angie to come along, seeing as how she knew so much about it... it would be only be right, and maybe she'd even met this bar owner. Though, it would make sense for both of them... if they pretended to be a couple. She felt a bit nervous about it, but felt that it was ridiculous. 

She wondered if she were nervous about being deceitful, but she reminded herself that that was ridiculous, has had been deceitful for other cases, being that milk truck inspector, for instance. It didn't turn out all that badly. She supposed her nerves were about Angie's reaction. But if she explained, Angie probably wouldn't mind... she hoped. Besides, it would be moral support. She didn't want to assume things, but Angie was always so supportive and there for here, and, well... now that she understood the circumstances and could be of service, she didn't see why not. She could help her keep up the façade, and then they wouldn't have to worry about rejecting anyone... just in case. Not that she thought that all the girls would fall over her... of course she remembered a couple of girls asking her, during the war... but it had been a desperate time. In a place like that, with so many women available, of course they wouldn't go for a girl like her. Not that she minded. She wouldn't want them to anyway. Well... perhaps she would be flattered, but... the safest thing to do would be to go with Angie. Surely some girls would try something with Angie, and she didn't really like the idea. 

She wasn't quite sure why... well, she didn't want just anyone for Angie. Angie was so sweet... what if she didn't know how to reject them? Not that Angie wasn't capable of handling herself. But Angie... well, she could date anyone she liked. Well, anyone who respected her. Peggy told herself she was just overreacting. She would explain this to Angie, and then Angie could tell her what she knew about this place, and they could go and make friends with the owner... maybe ask to do a private investigation... or at least talk with her privately, and eventually, maybe explain to her about Dottie... She'd ask Angie about whether or not it would be casual when she...

“Peggy!” she heard the distant shout from the door.  
“Angie?”   
Peggy heard Angie shout as she walked towards the room... she couldn't make out everything, but by the time she could close to the door she heard something like, “...Pegs, I hope ya been restin'! I made ya pancakes an' I make sure you was real comfortable... I mean, ya seemed real comfortable... last night. When I uh... stayed with you. But I knew when I got up and ya still didn't wake up that you oughta get a good sleep. You feelin' okay?”   
“Just fine.” Peggy answered as Angie entered the room.  
“Oh Gosh English, I ain't seen you sleep so long in ages. I'm so glad.” she rushed over to sit next to her. Peggy smiled. Angie hadn't been not angry to see her for such a long time. She felt her heart swell, and she found herself leaning on Angie's shoulder in her comfort. “Oh Angie, I'm quite glad today, that I slept so long...” 

“Well that's a shock.” Angie said, laughing, “You okay though?” feeling Peggy's weight on her shoulder (not that she minded).   
“Oh, yes, I really am.” she smiled, “I've been thinking about the case actually.”  
“Oh, me too! I was looking out all day for Elaine, but I didn't see her at all... I almost dropped by to talk to her, but I thought I'd better come back and check on you,”  
“Check on me!?”  
Angie ignored her, “And see what you thought about the case too.”  
“Angela Martinelli! Are you suggesting that I, an Agent, am incapable of handling her own affairs?” Peggy persisted, sitting up again.   
Angie grinned and leaned in to hug Peggy and said, “Why Agent Margaret Carter, I just think you can sometimes use a little help.” and kissed her swiftly on the cheek before cuddling her again. Even though Peggy was certain that Angie hadn't intended to fluster her, Peggy did feel that after all these thoughts about girls... who loved other girls... and Joan... all this speculation... she thought about the kiss a little more than usually would. Though, of course she would never admit this to Angie. 

Trying to gain her composure, the decided to change the subject. “Well anyhow, I wanted to talk to you about what we're going to do.” she paused, then blushed, then became very professional and sat up quite sternly. Angie felt the shift and sat up to look at Peggy properly,   
“About Dottie I mean. Well, of course you'll realise that Dottie Underwood is an alias. She says she's from Iowa, and she may have visited, but she was born in Russia, and was raised in a training facility for young girls in which they were trained to become the ultimate weapons. I have seen this training facility, and one of my men was killed by a young girl who was a result of facility. I must warn you that they are brutal, they will use any trick or advantage they can, they are highly skilled, impressive actresses and they will take your life with a moments' notice. Based on this information, I suggest we alert no one to Dottie's identity as of yet. As long as none of the women at this business threaten her mission, possibly to locate myself in a vulnerable place (such as our house, or some other location outside of the building where I work). This is, I assume to either gain leverage over the previously mentioned business or Howard Stark. In both scenarios I suspect that she will not attack unprovoked, and she is fairly convincing. I should like to hope that she attacks nobody for some time... perhaps to establish trust with some of the girls... anyone who might assist her mission. I assume the reason she has left the Griffith is her being found out, or some similar thing. I do not assume that Mrs Fry found out her exact identity, but some other occurrence must have lead to it. With this information the logical conclusion is that she used Elaine for accommodation near it, and a connection to us. I suggest that we go to this bar, but at first do not reveal our motive. If you will allow it, I propose that we pose as a couple and befriend the owner, perhaps we might even talk with the other women and ask about Dottie. Perhaps we could say we were old friends. Or, that she was a former attachment, and therefore we do not wish for anyone to alert her about our visiting... do you have any questions, and do you disagree with any of my suggestions? Or do you have any other information I have not yet heard?”

Angie seemed to be a little flushed... and Peggy wondered if she were making her a little uncomfortable, and she didn't know how to say she didn't like to be couples with Peggy... and she shouldn't have said anything at all... or maybe it was a trick of the light... or maybe something else. She really didn't know. She quickly cut in before Angie could speak and added (well, practically yelled), “You don't have to be a couple with me!”  
“Oh.” Angie replied quietly. “I just... uh... was gonna say you're so awful professional. It's strange to see ya talk like that. But I'll... I'll be a couple with ya. I mean... unless you...”  
“No, good, thanks. Yes. Let's do it then. Good. That's a relief.” Peggy replied with her heart racing and her face glowing.  
“Gosh English, if I didn't know better I'd-”  
“But you do. So have you any additions to my briefing?”  
Angie giggled, “No, sorry English, I ain't got nothin' to add to ya fancy briefin'.”  
“Good.” 

“So you ain't... uh... mad or nothin'?”  
“What? Mad?”  
“Well, you just looked so serious, and do ya just speak like that every time?” Angie nervously decided that she would move the conversation along. She couldn't tell if the flush in Peggy's cheeks was anger at the thought of Angie implying that they ought to be a couple (possibly shame, or embarrassment), or embarrassment at the thought that Angie had realised her true feelings... or a romantic nature. Angie wished to God it was the latter, but she highly doubted it. She dreamed on anyway, and decided that if fortune favoured her, the best course of action was to move on, before Peggy became even further in denial (Angie hoped) than she really was (Angie hoped).  
“Every time...?”  
“You do that bring thing. Ya know, all fancy and serious?”  
“Oh, right,” Peggy laughed, hoping her face had lost some of its redness, she was great her heart rate had decreased as well, “That, it's just how I speak when I'm explaining... such things.”  
“Sure English, then good.” Angie felt so excited about al this she could barely believe it. Probably not the best idea, but going on pure adrenaline, she felt herself moving to lean into Peggy in the cold weather. But before she could even come close, Peggy got up. She seemed to be a little nervous and distant and explained herself in a somewhat shaky voice, “Well, that's that then. I suppose... uh... we'd better... get to sleep. I mean... Oh!”

She sat down, suddenly realising that she hadn't thought everything through, she'd been so intent on getting away from Angie.   
“What is it?”  
“I... uh... are you free tomorrow?” Peggy asked hurriedly, despite Angie's giving up her attempt to cuddle her (although their proximity was still quite... notable, at least in Peggy's opinion. She could feel Angie's breath on her skin, and Angie's arm was so close... as well as other part of her body... her lips and her eyes... her neck... her breasts and... she tried to focus on the planning).  
“Sure, I ain't got work tomorrow or nothing'”  
“Good. Then, I hope you won't object to our... uh... investigation being tomorrow... perhaps tomorrow night? I mean... what time do you suppose is best, because we ought to go as soon as we can.”

“Well sure, I guess any time is fine, but nights are best, because ya know, them girls... uh... they probably go more often at night time, like, I guess in them other bars too.”  
“Alright, so uh, perhaps I'll uh, borrow one of Howard's cars, get a few... uh... weapons and such together, perhaps we ought to prepare... you know... Have a cover story, and prepare the details of our... relationship. Then we'll go together at night.”  
“Yes, sounds good.” Angie replied, “I... I mean, it sounds like a good plan is all. I'd be uh... I'm happy to do it then, and that all sounds just fine to me.”  
“Alright. Good then.”  
“Yes.”  
Peggy stood up abruptly, cheeks glowing and said, “Well, goodnight then, Angie.” And almost ran into her room, shutting the door quickly (though she did her best not to slam it). Then, for the first time in a long time, Peggy got right into her nightclothes and got into her bed, with the intention of sleeping. However, this proved a much more difficult feat than it usually was (as usually when she did so she was beyond exhausted. Tonight her thoughts rested on Angie, and as she lay there, trying to deny her longing to touch Angie... Angie lay in her bed... trying not to think about whether or not Peggy really loved her. They both failed miserably and only fell asleep some hours later.


	3. Planning and Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day and Peggy and Angie have finally gotten enough sleep to start planning their fake relationship together... although Peggy is a little distracted...

The next morning both Angie and Peggy slept late, but Angie a little later than Peggy. Angie woke to hear dim noises outside her room, and then, as she stood up and walked across a few creaking floorboards (even in this house), she heard Peggy's alluring and beautiful voice call, “Is that you Angie?” and replied, “Sure, English.” with little energy or (in her opinion) attractiveness. Instead, she was certain Peggy could hear the odd, tired tone of her voice that she was sure carried, even through the heavy, fancy doors in Mr. Stark's house. Well, their house really, Angie thought. It was a thought that made her grin as she got ready... to leave her room. 

It was so strange to think about. Sure, at the Griffith 3C was a little tight, but within it she'd always been as lazy as she pleased. Unless she had to leave it, she hadn't given a second thought to make up and the like. It was only when she had to go eat, or visit Peggy. Although this room probably bigger than her little apartment, it was so strange to get ready as soon as she got up. She'd lounged around so much before, had the place to herself... but now Peggy was always out there (unless she'd fallen asleep, looking as much like an angel as she ever did), so she'd have to present herself nicely, or else... well, she blushed as she applied her lipstick in the mirror. At her own house... with her mother and everyone... well, she'd barely cared about being ready, for the whole day on the weekend usually. The Griffith kept her a little more in check, but apart from Peggy, she had a bunch of friends who might visit her, and she didn't really care if she was dressed up or not. But now, with Peggy... well, it wasn't really a question of whether or not she cared, so much as a matter of impressing her. 

Of course, Angie was glad she lived in this house... with Peggy. She would share an apartment smaller than 3C with Peggy. Though a phone in each room... the cook... 6 bedrooms... they all helped. This house was different than anywhere she'd ever lived... not that she'd lived many places. But it was strange... large and empty and often unused. She was so used to ever couple of feet belonging to someone. Lots of sound, and company. Though Peggy was company enough when she was there. It was only that often she wasn't. At least, not mentally. But Angie put that all out of her mind. She could put up with most anything for Peggy, and a bit of alone time sure wouldn't stop her from sharing a house with her beloved.

When Angie finally emerged from her room, ready for Peggy to see her, it was clear that the same could not be said for her. The woman who apparently ranked as an Agent (even if she didn't know much yet, Angie knew that) sat on a couch from which she could watch Angie's room (well, that had been Peggy's intention, but now Angie could clearly see her), legs and arms sprawled about carelessly as she read a file, stuffing her mouth with jam and bread. Upon seeing Peggy shoving pieces of jam covered bread into her mouth (which bulged at the sides of her mouth as she had difficulty chewing it all) with the grace of a toddler, Angie could only find it endearing. Well, endearing and amusing. The food reached her mouth at such a steady rate that Angie could literally hear Peggy scoff the food down, as if in a cartoon. She giggled, “Gee English, got enough food there?”

Peggy quickly sat up straight, reddening a little and attempting to gain some composure. She attempted to chew the food quickly, but failed, and ended up sitting there, chewing furiously as Angie grinned, before she could finally swallow it and chocked out (with an attempt to sound somewhat dignified), “I... I... yes. Would you care for some breakfast?”  
“Is there any left?” Angie teased, walking over. She down beside Peggy looking critically at the remains.   
Peggy went redder, “Of course there is! Don't you think I'd leave some for... oh... you're laughing at me... I see how it is.”  
“Only 'cause ya looked so funny eatin' like that. You're always so graceful... it's an interesting side of you!” Angie assured her as she buttered a piece of toast.  
Peggy scoffed.  
“Besides, ya look cute when ya go red, I seen it before.”Angie added, taking a bite of the toast.  
Peggy suddenly felt that the situation had become more serious than she'd realised, her heart seemed to beat a little faster, and began to wonder how her face looked to Angie. What expression should she make? At the moment it was blank. She hoped she didn't look angry... the guys at the office often thought she looked angry. But then, the guys at the office were meat-heads and she often felt angry there. Angie was looking away so she tried to study her expression a little. It seemed so effortless... so nonchalant. She tried smiling, but it felt a little forced. She tried not to think about it and shoved another piece of toast in her mouth without spreading anything on it. She figured that would allow her not to worry about it for a while. 

“So,” Angie began, turning back to Peggy's vicious chewing (if Angie was talking again she wanted to be able to respond. She wished this didn't have to be so difficult. She tried not to dwell on why it was so difficult.) “We gonna plan this or what? I mean, I ain't goin' to work today. Don't ya remember... you don't mind right? Just... ya seemed fine with it yesterday... I thought it was so we could plan and all that jazz.”  
There was a little pause as Peggy finished chewing and gulping down her piece of toast. “I... of course, I'm glad you're here Angie.” But she was lying... sort of. She'd always loved and craved Angie's company, it was never something she'd wanted to turn down. But today... well, she'd planned to have a bit of time to herself. In the late, late hours of the night she'd forgotten about Angie's day off. She'd planned to cool off a little. She'd told herself it was to focus on other things. But really, it was more so that she could distract herself from Angie... or at least, certain thoughts about Angie. She was was certain that this would prove difficult with Angie in the house. And especially in the same room as her... they were so close, even now she could tell it was hard to resist such thoughts.

She felt herself drawn to Angie's eyes. Or, more accurately, Angie's eyes drew her in. They seemed so intense, piercing... some nonsense like that, Peggy thought to herself, biting her lip. She sounded just like one of those cheap romance novels... Even though that would be ridiculous, she scolded herself. She couldn't be attracted to Angie. Not in that way. She'd thought about this all night. This would be strange for Angie at least. If she felt that way... at all. Not that she had confirmed the thought as a fact in her mind. It wouldn't, and couldn't work out. Angie had never shown any interest... in that manner. Surely she'd have noticed. She'd run through a few memories in her head last night, but she felt certain that any traces of romance in them were sleep-deprived delusions. .. Angie wouldn't like it. Not that she wanted Angie to feel comfort with such feelings from her. The idea was something that had danced in the back of her mind at other times... but with the war, it seemed different. It had felt like a different time. So many things had felt strange, new, different... she'd wondered about her past... her thoughts... everything had felt strange. She'd seen things with a new perspective. The war, Steve's passing... she'd supposed that everything would feel the same way it always had. Not better, but familiar. 

Of course she'd been wrong. Everything had been different. She knew she shouldn't have expected any different. None of the men at the S.S.R. would understand, she could accept it now. But after the war, and the excitement and the... the loss, and sadness and... thrill. It had felt so strange... uniting, awful and so beyond anything she had ever experienced. Now, back here, in America, with the war over, everything was completely different. It was duller, and sadder... there was a sort of unity between people who had had the same experiences... sometimes. But it also felt like a big shock. As if all of this... connectedness she'd found with so many... all this acceptance... was gone. It was as if during the war things were so desperate people just understood that you couldn't do a ridiculous amount of paperwork just to get things done, sometimes you just had to go in and get it done. Just go ahead, and no one would stop you, man or woman or... well, anyone was allowed to do anything. People understood that. Now, it was back to the dullness, the ignorance... a lot of paperwork and barely any actual work. Now things felt... in some ways more complicated... everything was so changed, and she couldn't just cut through the paperwork any more, all the things people started understanding during the war seemed to have disappeared from their minds collectively or something. Or, even worse... they still understood, but they had to keep quiet. Like it was some big secret that this stupid paperwork didn't really matter a lick. But then... with the war over, some people just understood things... sadness and loss... the silent ones who understood. They'd leave her be, they'd understand. She knew she had their support, just as she'd support them. So many people had changed, when people thought she'd changed too, it didn't matter much to them. Everyone wanted a fresh start. That was something she preferred. That was less complicated, some little comfort. But even with all these differences... Peggy hadn't expected to wonder anything about... women... girls... romance... the way she had during the war. 

She had figured it was just the war shifting her perspective, skewing everything. But now... well, now that same feeling, the strange feeling in her stomach... she could feel it. It was exactly the same. She had tried to deny it. She'd felt it a little before... with Peggy, and last night... and a couple of other times. But It was so small, she'd figured she was just imagining things. It was the same feeling she got from certain scents... scents that reminded her of Joan... scents she couldn't name or place properly... they just gave her that feeling. But she'd barely encountered them back here. But now, with Angie, she couldn't place any scent triggering it... she just... felt it. And it was undeniably strong. That odd feeling...  
“English...” Angie startled her out of her own wandering thoughts, and Peggy jumped a little... which Angie found, well, just a little adorable (that was a lie, she found it incredibly and indescribably adorable), “I didn't mean to startle ya!”  
“Startle...” Peggy replied foggily, feeling a little out of sorts, the feeling had a hold of her.

“You seemed all wide-eyed is all. Big eyes an' not knowin' where ta look! I won't tease you no more. I'm sorry, it's just... you're always so proper! The cat's meow an' all that. It's funny to see ya squirm... just a little.” 

Peggy blushed a lot after that speech. That funny feeling seemed to be creeping up from her stomach and she tried to keep it at bay. Though, perhaps Angie really was attracted to her... just a little. The idea made her feel queer... a sort of melancholy hope. She tried to calm herself, and stop the thoughts from taking over her mind... her doubt. She couldn't allow herself to be too optimistic about this. She didn't even really know how she felt. Maybe Angie was just teasing, and maybe she was paranoid. But being called 'the cat's meow an' all that' by someone as keen as Angie, well... Peggy could barely keep herself together.   
“I... I... yes, well, we ought to begin planning.”  
“Planning?” Angie asked.   
“Yes, for our... uh... relationship...” Peggy had tried to redirect the conversation to something less confronting, yet found it equally daunting... She tried to think of something less romantic, something they would need to plan... “How about we start with the details of our, uh... meeting, an living arrangements... things like that.”  
“Sure, English. A spy like you oughta know.” Angie grinned. Peggy found herself wondering how soft that grin was... the looked pretty soft. And what they would taste like... feel like... Angie wondered how many men had kissed Angie. Women... She tried to push the thoughts away, they all made her feel... strangely uncomfortable, and upset. Disgruntled perhaps.   
This was certainly going to be a long day... even if they'd had a late start.


	4. Girls in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No plans are really made... some girls can't stop thinking about their girlfriends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh sorry, I'm not sure if this is a little late... I don't really have a great idea of when I'll publish these, but I'm trying for around Thursday/Friday in Australia (the Asia-Pacific region I think... idk that's what communitychannel says in her videos idk things like this), and then Friday/Saturday everywhere else~ I hope you like this~^^ Sorry, I feel like my chapters end up being so plotless and so much general lesbianism... I'm getting to more plot... eventually... let me know what you think~! Thanks!

"Darling, I've missed you."   
"Oh I'm sure I've missed you more!" Elaine cried, kissing Dottie sweetly and gently before rushing on, "Oh Dot, I've really missed you something awful! I've been thinking about you all day. And all night too!"  
"All night?" Dottie replied coyly, grinning.  
Elaine blushed like a school girl. Angie had helped her chat up a few girls before, and she'd danced with a few... but it'd never lasted past a couple of days, and every moment with this fair-haired angel seemed like a dream come true. Each moment they spent together felt like a gift she didn't deserve, and she was sure some girl would rush in and cry, "Dottie! I've missed you! What're you doing with that share crop? You're mine."   
And of course, Dottie would reply sounding as sweet as ever, though of course composed, sweet and composed and as perfect as ever, "I was just waiting for you, I've got no use for her, don't worry." And Dottie would leave her for good. 

Even though she knew logically, it was unlikely that this would happen, but the thoughts still plagued her, and it the pit of her stomach, there was a strange certainty that it really would happen... variations of this scenario ran through Elaine's head constantly. Of course, she didn't really tell Dottie this, she didn't want to seem paranoid... she sometimes wondered if she was, but either way she reasoned that she was lucky to have had Dottie as long as she had, and that she should just appreciate it while it lasted. Although, she had asked Dottie a few times whether or not she loved her. Dottie always replied, placing her hand over Elaine's looking as earnest as anything, "Of course Honey, don't you trust me?"  
To which Elaine would reply, "I'm sorry, I don't deserve you."  
And then Dottie would kiss her and hold her, rubbing her back soothingly until she felt the strange feeling in her stomach lessen. She really felt that she didn't deserve Dottie, or her lovely consolations. She felt that she never really did anything for Dottie, she couldn't really see what Dottie even got out of the relationship... she was certain it wasn't her looks, or even her brains really. She did have a pretty voice, but she always so shy that she hadn't even sung for Dottie yet, and Dottie had never pushed her. Dottie really was the sweetest girl ever, Elaine often felt conflicted by feeling guilty for being such an awful girlfriend, literally good for nothing. She was sure of it. But she also felt lucky... so lucky... and in love. It was so wonderful, not quite like she'd imagined it... she wasn't sure if it was better, or just different, but it certainly was wonderful, just like a fairytale. 

Sometimes Elaine just wanted to tell the whole world about their relationship... she wanted to sing it every time someone asked about her day. She wanted to say dreamily, "I'm in a fairytale relationship, the girl is a real-life princess who treats me better than anything!" She'd seen so many girls, much younger than her, getting married, or falling in love... some loves were tragic, but they'd had their moments. So many girls sweet on some guy, going around and telling everyone. Being absent-minded and blaming it on the fella. Talking about the flowers he gave her, or this colour of his eyes... gazing at nothing, looking generally dreamy. She'd wanted that so badly, always been so envious. Of course she'd been to a few bars, seen a few girls talking about their girls. Which gave her a little hope. But she'd always been a little timid. Did as her mother said, and her mother had not liked the idea of her joining up for the WACs. Even after all of that, "they'll still have their feminine charms" advertising, Mrs Barry firmly believed that "indecent things" happened with the WACs and she wouldn't let her daughter be a part of it.

When Elaine moved out, not only was it one of the best days of her life, but it was the beginning of her doing many things of which her mother would not approve. Mrs Fry probably wouldn't approve either, but Elaine figured as long as neither of them knew it didn't matter. The things she did weren't so inappropriate anyway, but she did get to learning a bit about where to find lesbians...she was so glad she'd met Angie. If she hadn't she'd probably never had known any of the things she knew now... and she probably wouldn't be seeing Dottie either. What a thought. She was certain that Dottie was the best thing ever to happen to her. Ever. In some ways... her mother was a part of that, and the thought made her smile. Oh, the irony.

Well, she would certainly never be able to tell her mother about any of this, but she knew Angie would listen. She'd gone on and on about Dottie at the automat, and Angie had listened attentively. Her response was something along the lines of "Gosh Ellie, that's great! I'm so happy for you!" It was what she'd always dreamed of; falling in love and being able to tell a friend about it. Revel together in her doe-eyed affections. Now Dottie, along with being so perfectly sweet had provided her with the experience she'd always watched from afar. It was really all too good to be true.   
"Sweetie?" Dottie cut in on her thoughts abruptly.  
"Oh! Yeah?"  
"Well, I didn't mean to scare you..." she replied gently, her sympathetic, alluring eyes captivated Elaine in a very distracting way, but Elaine still managed to catch the next bit of what Dottie said, even though it sounded vague and muted, "... what have you been thinking about, Darling?"   
"Oh... y'know... just how lucky I am to be around you..." Elaine flushed lightly, "It's like a dream come true I swear."  
Dottie laughed. "Oh aren't you just the cutest thing?" she teased, kissing her cheek softly.  
"I'm not jokin'!" Elaine retorted, going a little redder "I've always wanted something like this! And now I can even tell people!"  
"People?" Dottie repeated with some caution, Elaine assumed she was thinking about that man... that one who was after her, the one they never spoke about. "You sure that's wise Ellie? Who'd you tell?"

"Oh don't worry. I guess not people so much as one old friend." she rushed to assure her.  
"Oh, who?" evidently Dottie wasn't entirely assured just yet.  
"Oh, you might know her actually! Angie Martinelli! Real energetic thing, bent on bein' a star ya know?"  
Dottie's face squinted a little, looking as if she were racking her brains for a clue as to who it was, "Oh, I think I might have seen her..."  
"I think she was near you. Ya know, at the Griffith? She's real hard to miss, always talking with everyone and looking out for the girls. She's usually with that.. uh... Peggy."  
"Carter?"  
"Yeah, that's right."  
"Oh. I see."   
"'Course they ain't been in the Griffith since that big 'incident' ya know it was her involved in that?"  
"I guess I didn't." Dottie replied absent-mindedly, looking out the window. Her tone changed. "What'd ya say we go for a little walk? You finally can meet up with me and we've only been talking so far. I love talking with you, but I miss doing other things too... Going outside sounds like a real luxury right about now, and I can't stay here long, Miss Smith is gonna get going and she promised to drive me. I mean, I'm lucky have her with me. I'm pretty sure that man won't come to a place like this, but it's always best to be cautious. And Gosh Ellie, hiding out is so much duller than it seems. Dull and lonely... I've missed you. Can we go for that walk now?"   
"Of course... sorry Dot. I didn't mean to waste your time out of the house."   
"No need to apologise Honey, I just don't want to miss any chances when we get a little time together! And I think, too... that elsewhere might give us a little more privacy." She replied, taking Elaine's hand and leading her out of the automat door.   
Though her sudden disinterest was a little jarring Elaine decided not to trouble herself over thinking about it too much. She should just appreciate the time she'd have with her precious. Besides, she'd be going to The Dame's Meow tomorrow... with Miss Smith behind the counter(she barely got to see Miss Miller, and Elaine was pretty sure they'd both be there tonight, which was nice. They always seemed so busy and often apart. Though they were a cute couple together), so she might get some time with Dottie again! She reminded herself that she was extra lucky to have the chance at seeing Dottie twice, although the thought faded a little as she looked up into Dottie's clear blue eyes, which were very, very distracting. 

As Elaine and Dottie walked around, Angie and Peggy were still planning their night. As they started planning, Peggy pointed out that being as true to life as possible would be the easiest. That way they couldn't get so easily caught out. Especially because Elaine already knew them. So fooling her would be difficult. Angie agreed promptly. They both decided everything would be as it was, except that... perhaps because Angie had met with Elaine recently and hadn't said anything about Peggy, they should say that they only said 'that I liked you somethin' terrible, and you was feelin' the same,' in Angie's words, quite recently. Such words made that feeling from the war in Peggy's stomach a lot stronger, and she tried not to let the hope in... but the way Angie worded it... Of course, Angie was an actress, she was good at dramatising realistically, she knew that. The performance back at the Griffith, seeing Thompson squirm like that. It had been highly amusing for her, and highly skilful on Angie's part. Yet, she still found herself thinking that maybe, just maybe, with the tones and the words that way... maybe Angie really did feel the same way about her... She sighed, she'd probably take ages to get anything done, feeling Angie's breath on occasion, and Angie's lips so close to her own... Peggy quickly agreed to the idea... trying not to think about how it paralleled their situation... or about how, if Angie confessed her love to Peggy, right here, right now... Peggy certainly would admit to feeling the same. Probably without a moment's hesitation. 

With that fantasy in her mind... it suddenly struck her! No matter what her feelings for Steve had been... or Joan... or whoever (she could worry about Joan later), her feelings for Angie... they certainly were clear. Now... mixed with that odd feeling... the strange, familiar one from the war... Peggy felt something she really had never felt before. A strange clarity. Something which, was certainly confusing, and not to be mulled over now... but new, and exciting and... well, guilt inducing, but new. Even though Angie was right there next to her, and even though she knew Angie couldn't read her mind, she still felt odd and guilty... thinking these things right in front of her. But... she let go of her guilt, and in her confusion, stopped pushing so many of her thoughts away long enough to let a thought form clearly in her mind. Something which had being forming itself slowly, wisps of it lurking here and there in the back of her mind... wisps which she had never allowed to create a whole. But now, all this confusion and newness freed the wisps from her control and the thought formed; Peggy cared for Angie. Not in a friendly way, not in a sisterly doting way. In a romantic, perhaps even... dare she think it... lesbian way. She quickly cut away at the thought, leaving it in wisps again. But she had allow it to become whole, and definite, even just for a moment, and even though it was at the back of her mind, and she tried to deny it, to herself... she knew, in some small, hidden, denied way... that she loved Angie. She was in love with Angie.


	5. The Lesbian Element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Angie are on their way to actually preparing to go to the Dame's Meow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm really sorry this is a day late~!! I didn't mean for it to be, I just got distracted, but maybe I'll try to do an earlier chapter next week. 
> 
> Also in the last chapter I forgot to add just in case;  
> WACs: the Women's Army Corps where apparently a lot of lesbians were more safe, and could more easily find other lesbians,or women who liked women (I'm not sure how common the use of words like bisexual were back then. Apparently it was used to start describing people and not just animals in the 19th century, and apparently there was a test done about bisexuality in 1948, but I'm not sure how well know it would have been).  
> share crop: I'm sure it was obvious, but apparently it's 1940s slang for a sexually promiscuous girl.

But she did all she could to keep her thoughts on track. She agreed with Angie and they went on to say that their current living arrangements perhaps aligned with the couple story, but living in a Stark mansion was perhaps less believable and more suspicious. Angie said perhaps they could say they were sharing an apartment. Some little dingy thing. That made Peggy laugh and she replied, “I suppose that makes the most sense.”  
And Angie replied, “'Course it does. Don't ya worry, I ain't a spy, but I ain't thick or nothin', and don't you forget I'm an actress. We can pull this off easy peasy! With me on ya side you ain't got much ta worry about. Just that Dottie...”  
“Alright, well, I don't suppose you'd have any tips then, Miss Martinelli? As an actress you may have this all under control, but I'm not certain I'm as apt as you,” Peggy told her, thinking of the bar owner. The idea of owning a such a bar, well, it seemed like a dangerous thing to do, she figured this Miss Miller would have to be at least sturdy, and strong. She was sure to be protecting all the girls. Something like that. Peggy would have to be a convincing... she realised what she'd just asked. Perhaps it had sounded like flirting... 

“Oh well, I ain't lettin' ya slip up, now my skills are finally appreciated by someone I ain't gonna refuse a few lessons.”  
“Oh... lessons... I see.” Peggy replied with some uncertainty. Perhaps this wasn't flirting... she wondered is she'd just been presumptuous. She also felt guilty when a wave of disappointment washed over her at the realisation. She'd been all too caught up... thinking about this feeling, she'd forgotten about the seriousness of the situation. Dottie for one thing. She couldn't let herself forget about Dottie, lives could be at stake here. She felt so awful and guilty, how could she let down people like this, and be so selfish!? Surely Angie couldn't be thinking that way! It was disrespectful of her to think that way, and it was disrespectful of her to wish that Angie would flirt with her! She couldn't believe her own...  
“Alright then, Darlin'.” Angie cut off her thoughts with a pet name and her adorable accent. Peggy tried not to think about such things... how attractive accents were and the like. It proved a difficult task. “Seein' as you ain't completely new, we don't need a beginner's course, but you ain't perfect. Even if you look it.”  
Peggy blushed. Angie's couple acting, outside of the lessons themselves were rather distracting, and perhaps even a little misleading she felt. Despite all the guilt and worry... she was beginning to feel a little frustrated at Angie. Well, two could play at that game.

“Alright then, Sweetheart.” Peggy replied, trying to stop her voice from wavering, and trying not to look nervous as she avoided direct eye contact with Angie, she then placed her hand over Angie's, hoping Angie hadn't noticed how it shook as she had allowed to move, in the air, without anything to support it... she hated how shaky she became... it always happened when she was nervous. She felt felt her face and neck becoming uncomfortably warm... perhaps her shirt was too tight... suffocating even, she tried not to think to much and focussed on her next words, she had never been good at new things like this. She needed practise. And real practise, not jumping in with the real things. "Let's get started."  
Angie smiled and winked at her playfully, "Sure, darlin'! Well, I guess I don't know what exactly ya know... like, you done stuff like this before I reckon."  
"No, never."  
"Never? I thought you'd acted a heap for stuff. Ain't ya good at lyin' with all that 'phone company nonsense'?"

"Oh. Well, lying I suppose. I have done it a little. But Angie I never have done something like this before, is what I meant. I've lied a little, but this is different." Peggy bit her lip, and tried not to put to much pressure on Angie's hand. She wondered if she could move it, but maybe that would be too awkward.   
"Different? Oh... ya mean?" Angie's heart sunk a little, but she tried to hide it. She'd really been enjoying teasing Peggy like this, but was she really just making her uncomfortable? She hated the thought.  
"Yes, I've never play acted a relationship before." Peggy replied, blushing, trying not to think too much about her hand, still on Angie's. How long was too long?  
"Oh. A, uh, relationship? She you ain't got no problem with the lesbian part?" Angie rushed over the word. Lesbian. In certain company she loved to use it freely, but anywhere else it felt sort of dirty. Uncommon. Odd and secret... She blushed a little. She hoped Peggy wouldn't notice, although Peggy seemed to be doing a fair amount of blushing herself. It was like one of those words that people knew existed but they never really said it in polite company. She could feel Peggy's hand on hers still. Fluctuating in pressure. She wondered what was on her mind.

"Oh, no, Angie. That's, uh... not what I meant. It's more that I've never acted as if I were in a relationship with someone before," Peggy made sure she said 'in a relationship' an not 'in love with' very carefully, then she went on hurriedly, attempting to assure Angie that she had no issue with the word. "When really I wasn't. At least not for long. You know, I've had odd ploys and quips here and there; 'Yes we're Mrs. and Mr. so-and-so.' before I punched their lights out. But never so long as to actually convince anybody."  
"Oh, sure, good. Alright." Angie wasn't sure how convinced she was, but she was glad at least that Peggy didn't want her to be offended. Perhaps she really didn't take any issue with the word. Perhaps, even, it just embarrassed her because she felt herself wondering about her own romantic... feelings. Angie internally shook herself. How ridiculous. All this wishful thinking!  
"Don't worry Angie, the lesbian," Peggy stillfelt strange saying this word, but did her best not to look it, "element of this mission plays no part in my uncertainty and, uh, lack of experience." Suddenly Peggy realised what she had just said... would Angie pick up on that!? She couldn't believe. She had pretty much just admitted to having prior lesbian experiences... this was ridiculous, and embarrassing, and she couldn't even begin to imagine what Angie would think, or say. How on Earth does one react to that? She slowly pulled her hand away from Angie, in embarrassment and uncertainty. She felt clumsy.

Angie wondered if it were an accident. Of course she knew what Peggy what had implied, but did Peggy know what she had implied? Whether it was on purpose or not. Well, Peggy wouldn't have pulled her hand away like that if she hadn't understood the implications... surely. So awkward, and uncomfortable. She wondered if it were true... Peggy would have noticed all her flirting and advanced, surely. And, if that were true, then surely her responses were all subtle hints at something. That she was either interested, or wasn't. If she'd had prior experience surely she could tell what Angie was meaning when she'd offered her a 'cup of sugar.' So why hadn't Peggy taken it? Angie felt a little frustrated... Peggy never revealed anything properly, it always just seemed to make her wonder more and more desperately whether Peggy was aware of her advances or not, and what she thought of them.  
"Well, good. I ain't gonna have to help you with the experience then..." Angie joked. She wondered how Peggy would respond to this, if she'd been too bold. Maybe Peggy was just shy and needed more time, "We can just talk about whatcha need to know."

"Alright, good." Peggy replied, clearly blushing.   
"Okay, so I guess we should start with some stuff I learned from, uh, Elaine." Well, actually Elaine had learned this stuff from her, but she didn't want to let on. She then realised that, if they met up with Elaine, and started talking too much... too in depth or something, this might come up. Elaine might say how she'd been a mentor to Angie. But then, she didn't know if she could have that sort of conversation right now. She hadn't the energy or the heart. She just wanted to tease Peggy a little without all these uncomfortable thoughts and catch Dottie. Dottie the criminal, she reminded herself. This was why they were doing all this. To catch a real life criminal. Ellie was in danger and all she could think about was whether or not Peggy knew that Angie had a crush on her. She began to feel very, very guilty and sighed, "So, let's get started."  
Peggy nodded very seriously.  
So she began to explain the ins and outs of lesbian secrets. She told Peggy that, of course, she could just be new to all this. What with just getting with Angie and all that. She could just say that if anyone asked her, and if she was confused about anything, she could just ask Angie, but for now Angie would just explain the basics, and then they could into the 'pretending to be in a relationship' thing. Peggy agreed promptly, and began to take note.  
Physical notes, in fact. She had a pen and a little book and everything, "Just to make sure." she told Angie. Which Angie found a little... okay maybe incredibly endearing.


End file.
